Sabor a magia y rebeldía
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "El repaso de última hora se ha convertido en Fujishima leyendo extractos de libros que explican por qué el uso de ingredientes de origen animal es innecesario para las pociones y a Eric no podría importarle menos." Hogwarts AU


**Disclaimer: **Ni K ni Harry Potter me pertenecen. De fans para fans y eso

**Advertencia: **Hogwarts AU. Ambientado seis años después de la primera caída de Voldemort (es decir, en 1987)

**Fujieric Week, Day 3: AU**

—Hay en mago en Suiza que está haciendo un estudio para demostrar que se pueden hacer pociones sin necesidad de ingredientes de origen animal.

Fujishima pasa las hojas del libro que sacó de la biblioteca hace un par de días. Eric le mira de reojo y vuelve la atención a su libro de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas._ Tan solo llevan un par de semanas de curso pero Snape ya les ha puesto el primer examen y lo último que le apetece es pasarse uno de los últimos días del verano encerrado en la húmeda y fría aula de pociones. El día ha amanecido caluroso y han decidido pasar las últimas horas antes del examen en los terrenos del castillo, donde los tenues rayos de sol se cuelan ente las hojas de los árboles y se reflejan en los libros de textos desperdigados por el suelo.

En realidad el repaso de última hora se ha convertido en Fujishima leyendo extractos de libros que explican por qué el uso de ingredientes de origen animal es innecesario para las pociones y a Eric no podría importarle menos.

— ¿Y cómo le va? –pregunta curioso.

El pelirrojo cierra el libro y lo tira junto a los demás. Suerte que no está allí la señora Pince para ver aquel "despropósito". Agarra uno de sus cuadernos y el sonido de la pluma entintada rasgando el papel compite con los gorjeos de algún pájaro que se esconde entre las ramas de los árboles.

—Todavía no ha encontrado la forma de sustituir el colmillo de serpiente.

Eric asiente un par de veces. Mira por encima la lista de ingredientes de los antídotos que tienen que preparar en el examen y no se sorprende al darse cuenta que todos precisan de algún elemento que procede de animales. Ya sea sangre, cuernos o cerebros.

_Primer examen, suspenso._

En el futuro, a Fujishima le gustaría dedicarse a la magizoología y en esta disciplina el conocimiento en pociones debe ser bastante elevado. Por suerte, al pelirrojo nunca se le han dado especialmente mal. Suelen salirle algo más líquidas de lo normal y con un sabor más dulzón, pero nada que un par de ramilletes de jengibre no arregle. En verdad sus malas calificaciones en pociones llegaron hace un par de años, cuando empezó a interesarse por el origen de los ingredientes que utilizaban y como se obtenían. No había día en que no interrogara al profesor Snape sobre los métodos utilizados para extraer las alas a las hadas o comentara en voz alta las torturas a las que sometían a los porlock para conseguir sus pezuñas.

De no ser porque logró un Extraordinario en el T.I.M.O de pociones, Snape ni le permitiría el acceso al aula.

Pasa las páginas de libros casi sin mirarlas y entre la cantidad de palabras, números y dibujos, aparece una posible solución a su problema.

—Mira –acorta el espacio que le separa de Fujishima hasta que sus hombros se rozan y un ligero escalofrío le recorre entero. El pelirrojo para de escribir y mira con interés la página del libro que le muestra Eric. –La rhodiola tiene propiedades estimulantes, igual te puede servir para el antídoto del filtro de muertos en vida.

— ¿Esa no es la planta que tienen prohibido tomar los jugadores de quidditch antes de un partido porque se considera dopaje?

—Ni los que juegan al quidditch son tan imbéciles como para ponerse a jugar un partido después de que los hayan envenenado. –Se quedan en silencio unos segundos en los que comparten una mirada cómplice. Eric esboza una sarcástica sonrisa y añade. –Olvida lo que he dicho. Juegan al quidditch, son imbéciles.

Se sonríen, a Fujishima se le forma ese gracioso hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha que tantas veces ha tenido la suerte de apreciar y a Eric le cosquillean las palmas de las manos. Los pequeños gestos se convierten en un mundo, la chispa en la mirada de Fujishima le lleva de vuelta a aquella tarde de mediados de julio en la que el pelirrojo le hizo un recorrido por sus lugares favoritos de Londres y terminaron besándose a escondidas en una de las callejuelas de Candem Town. Eric se deja llevar por los recuerdos, por la sensación de complicidad, por la emoción que le vibra en el pecho y hace que sus latidos se aceleren por momentos.

Cuando está al lado de Fujishima, se siente la persona más afortunada del mundo. Las mañanas parecen un poco mejores cuando le ve aparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha y las marcas de las sábanas en la cara. Las clases se tornan interesantes y las tardes que pasan juntos escuchando los extraños grupos que le gustan al pelirrojo pasan tan rápidas, que a Eric le dejan siempre con ganas de más.

Fujishima es bueno. Lo que tienen es bueno, muy bueno.

Y Eric sabe que las cosas buenas no le suelen durar.

El pensamiento llega fugaz, aparece de la nada, inunda cada partícula de su ser y antes de que termine por infectarle, se inclina despacio hacia Fujishima. Sube el libro de pociones, esconde sus rostros detrás de él y las páginas amarillentas y los garabatos frenéticos son los únicos testigos del suave beso que deposita sobre sus labios. Fujishima le sonríe contra su boca, le deja un sabor a magia y rebeldía en los labios que le va a durar todo el día.

Apenas han pasado unos segundos, pero Eric lo ha sentido como toda una vida.

— ¿Un beso de buena suerte? –le pregunta Fujishima, su boca a un palmo de la suya.

Eric se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada.

—Puede.

O quizás ha sido para convencerse de que todo lo que le está ocurriendo, es real.

~.

**N/A:** Día tres, listo :3 Vivo enamorada de mi AU de Hogwarts, he dicho xD Escribí este fic basándome en un par de fotos de cosplay que mi compi y yo nos hicimos también para la Fujieric Week :3 las podéis ver en mi tumblr/instagram,/twitter (ella, publicista xd)

Nada más que añadir, cualquier cosita review y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
